Battle of the Stands
Battle for the Stands is the episode 23b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Fanboy and Chum Chum's lemonade stand has no customers for a long time, and they are jealous when Yo and Lupe's lemonade stand becomes popular. With the help of Dollarnator, the boys try to steal the customers back. Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum carry several materials to a curb one morning, then use them to build their own lemonade stand. After setting their stand up, Fanboy lets Chum Chum know all they have to do is sit back and wait for the money to roll in. But when they sit and wait, no one comes. This continues for one hour and then, three hours. Chum Chum complains of the fact that they've been out so long and no lemonade has been sold, and Fanboy agrees to this, but the lemonade is keeping them cool from the hot weather just by sitting in it. Chum Chum wants Fanboy to think about the natural juices added to the lemonade, which gives Fanboy an idea, add more natural juices to the lemonade so it can be sold. But they put in what is considered as juices, such as spray cheese, toys and comic books, which later leaves their punch bowl full of nothing but a gross green mixture. They go back to waiting again, but they wait even longer, through Fall, Winter and Spring, and all Summer. Chum Chum begins to throw a fit as he can't take it anymore, and Fanboy is shocked at no one bought the lemonade. Chum Chum suggests they'd ask Lupe and Yo, Fanboy replies wondering what they know about it, and Chum Chum tells him that their stand is going well, revealing that Yo and Lupe have set up their own lemonade stand across the street...and it's full of customers! Fanboy decides to see about this and he and Chum Chum blast across the street to confront the girls. After a back-and-fourth "hello" session, Fanboy complains to Yo why she put a stand on their corner, but Yo can't chat as there are many more people here before him. Fanboy demands not to leave his spot until answers are given, but is forced to go to the back of the line by Hank. Later, Lupe decided to do a ticket drawing to see who gets the next cup. When Fanboy wins, he complains to the girls putting a lemonade stand on their corner just like last time, and Yo complements on it being a great location. Fanboy says it's their location for their lemonade stand and since Lupe can't see it, Fanboy points to it behind him, just in time to see it collapse and Yo mistakes it for a collapsing outhouse. Lupe offers the boys either a medium or large cup, but Fanboy declines, and he and Chum Chum are knocked out of line by Hank and Lunch Lady Cram. Fanboy and Chum Chum try to tell Yo the reason behind this, but every time they try to talk, a customer drops coins in the tip jar, causing their voices to be inaudible. After the jar is full, the same trait is edvident as Lupe dumps the coins into a wagon. Yo begins to think the boys want lemonade in flowery cups and just as Chum Chum was about to scream, Fanboy agrees to have some, but they're not paying for it. The boys laugh evilly as they head back to their own lemonade stand, but not before Chum Chum stops to give Yo a tip. Dollarnator analyzes the lemonade and learns it has various ingredients that make the lemonade a fraud, therefor its taste is horrible. Chum Chum wonders why the girls have so many customers despite the lemonade's horrible taste, and Fanboy examines the action. He learns that the girls are being cute and adorable to everyone they meet, which makes them sell their lemonade. This is the last straw to Fanboy, as he plans revenge. After the boys put their lemonade stand next to the girls', Lupe wonders what they're doing as Yo tells her to keep her cuteness forward. Mrs. Cram suddenly complements on someone other than the girls, which surprises Yo. The girls notice their usual crowd is in front of Fanboy and Chum Chum's lemonade stand, and they cut their way to the front realizing what they're swooning over. Fanboy is in Chum Chum's arms and pretending to be a baby, which is so adorable to the customers they have to buy their lemonade. Yo stops the merriment and mentions that Fanboy is passing off as a baby, and tries to prove it to them. However, the crowd doesn't believe her and every time she tries to prove it, Fanboy cries loudly. Hank tells Yo he won't buy any more lemonade from a girl who makes a baby cry, and Yo cries out that Fanboy isn't a baby once more. After the crowd disagrees with her, Yo decides to prove that he's a baby by giving him a first edition Man-Arctica comic, which babies cannot read. Fanboy suddenly can't hold his impersonation and immediately grabs the comic and reads it, proving that he's not a baby to the crowd. Fanboy, busted by everyone, tries to explain, then rips Yo's hair off stating that it isn't her real hair. Yo follows the same format by saying Chum Chum's leg isn't real, causing Chum Chum's leg to spring off. Chum Chum does the same to Lupe, by shouting out that she's a robo-droid operated by a smaller Lupe. Lupe's head sinks into her body and a mini Lupe emerges, trying to operate the body. The crowd is disgusted by this, but Fanboy and Chum Chum laugh, revealing it's just a joke. This wasn't fun to the girls however, as they jump onto the boys which starts a fight, destroying both lemonade stands in the process. The crowd, who didn't like the fight stating it as a pathetic display, decide to take their money back and spend it somewhere else. Lunch Lady Cram then notices a Frosty Freezy Freeze stand across the street where the boys' stand used to be, and run over to it. The boys and the girls are all surprised at the fact it's being run by Dollarnator. The episode ends with Dollarnator telling them that lemonade was "so three minutes ago". Transcript Gallery Trivia *This episode, along with "Berry Sick", take place after "Schoolhouse Lock" in season 2, as flashforwards. *The three secrets used in this episode (Yo is bald, Chum Chum has a fake leg, Lupe is a robo-droid) were totally not true, so they didn't exist in other episodes. *The fourth wall was broken three times: **By Chum Chum, who looks into the camera while saying "And we still haven't sold any lemonade!" **By Fanboy, who looks back and fourth at Hank and the screen and back when hearing he has to go to the end of the line. **By Dollarnator, who looks at the screen and mentions that lemonade was so three minutes ago. *At the end, Dollarnator said lemonade was so 5 minutes ago. 5 minutes earlier, they were actually selling lemonade. *First episode where time cards are read by the gruff narrator as opposed to Fanboy's alarm clock. *This is the first episode in which the characters remain outside for the entire episode. *Fanboy is revealed to have twelve Man-Arctica comics. *When Fanboy saw Lupe's and Yo's lemonade stand he has the lights as Oz in Eyes on the Prize *There was a deleted scene that takes place after Hank accuses Fanboy of performing a cut, so they kick him out of line, the deleted scene shows him insulting the customers and then gets mauled by them. This was removed for time, and also possibly because it was a ripoff of a Spongebob scene. Find it here. *There Is another cut scene at the end that shows the kids cry out that they can change, but the crowd just glares and refuses, and even blow a raspberry. Goofs *If F&C were to put those "juices" in the lemonade, it would be bad to eat, as shown when Fanboy said "Quality product." *When the weird traits were explained, Fanboy pulls off Yo's hair, Chum Chum's leg springs and Lupe is shown to be a robo-droid. Right after the crowd says "Ugh!" Chum Chum's leg is back in place, Yo already has her hair back and Lupe is normal again. *The "natural juices" F&C put in the lemonade disappear later in the episode when Dollarnator is selling it. *When Fanboy says "We've got high-traffic location" nothing is across the street, but Yo and Lupe's lemonade stand appears across the street just a few seconds later. It's possible they set it up during Fanboy's dialogue. *In addition, a mailbox is shown next to F&C's stand when they blast to Yo and Lupe's lemonade stand, but when Fanboy shows the location earlier no mailbox is seen. *When F&C show their stand to Yo and Lupe, it collapses behind them, but when they run back to it it's rebuilt. It's possible Dollarnator fixed it during the scene. *When the gang says "Dollarnator?" towards the end, Yo's right eyebrow is missing. *Fanboy and Chum Chum's stand has three balloons, but later on it has two. This may be resolved, as the blue balloon flew away when the stand collapsed behind Fanboy and Chum Chum when they presented it to Yo and Lupe. *When Fanboy said "Putting a lemonade stand on our corner" he is incorrect, as their stand is actually across the street. He would've said "Putting a lemonade stand in our sight" *Chum Chum mentions to Poopatine that "baby" Fanboy is about to say his first words, and he later says "buy our lemonade". However, earlier, he said "baby", mentioning that he already said his first words. He should've said "his first sentence". Allusions *'The Simpsons -' Lupe says "Thank You, Come Again." Just like Apu, when he says "Thank You, Come Again". *'Hook' - Yo's Hair is actually a wig, Which is similar to Captain James Hook's Hair is actually a wig. * '''Spongebob Squarepants- '''A deleted scene has Fanboy saying the customers at Yo and Lupe's stand have big meaty hands. This is a reference to the Spongebob episode "Band Geeks" in which a fish with a Scottish accent says Mr. Krabs has "big meaty claws." The lines in the deleted scene said by Mr. Mufflin and Oz copy Mr. Krabs' lines almost verbatim, while Fanboy's copy the fish's. The scene was deleted possibly for ripping off the SB scene. * Chum Chum says "Juicy Juice," which is a brand of juice boxes sold throughout the country, when Fanboy suggests the two of them need to add more natural juices to the lemonade. * Title references "battle of the bands" Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Dyana Liu as Yo *Candi Milo as Lupe , Lunch Lady Cram , Ms. Olive *Jeff Bennett as Dollar-nator , Mr. Mufflin *Steve Tompkins as Janitor Poopatine Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Yo Category:Lupe